Aku Mau 100 Juta Yen!
by KittyLuvBunny
Summary: "Pokoknya aku mau SERATUS JUTA YEN!"/"Ta-tapi..."/"Tidak ada 'tapi' seratus juta, atau tidak sama sekali!"/"Tapi itu uang yang terlalu banyak untuk kami!"—Last chapter. RnR minna-san :*
1. Chapter 1

**Aku Mau 100 Juta Yen!**

**Disclaimer: Adakah yang percaya jika saya bilang Kubo Tite orang Jawa? Tidak ada ya? Itu berarti beliau memiliki hak sepenuhnya atas _manga _kesayangan kita yaitu BLEACH**

**Summary: "Pokoknya aku mau SERATUS JUTA YEN!"/"Ta-tapi..."/"Tidak ada 'tapi' seratus juta, atau tidak sama sekali!"/"Tapi itu uang yang terlalu banyak untuk kami!"**

**Warning: Bahasa kaku, cerita berantakan, diskripsi kurang, alur sangat lambat, AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, Ichiruki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, seperti biasa sarapan adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan keluarga kecil ini sebelum memulai segala jenis aktivitas. Tiga orang yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan gadis mungil yang cantik itu menikmati apa yang tersaji di depan mereka dalam diam sebelum suara anggota keluarga termuda memecah keheningan.

"_Tou-san,_ hari Minggu besok kita jadi pergi ke Seireitei ___Zoo, _kan___?"_ tanya sang anak pada orang yang ada disamping kirinya dengan penuh harap.

"Maaf Rukia, hari ini _tou-san _akan pergi ke Karakura dan tiga hari lagi baru pulang." jawaban yang diberikan pria berambut hitam panjang tak pelak membuat gadis berumur sepuluh tahun itu menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi, bukankah _tou-san _sudah berjanji padaku dua minggu yang lalu," Rukia mengatakan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Tou-san tahu. __Tou-san '_kan sudah minta maaf."

Belum puas dengan jawaban sang ayah, gadis itupun menoleh pada ibunya —meminta pembelaan. "Lain kali saja ya, Rukia-chan. Akhir-akhir ini kami memang sibuk," bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ingin dia dengar dari orang yang sangat mirip dengannya.

'_Ya, menjadi seorang Presiden Direktur di sebuah perusahaan yang sedang berkembang pesat, setiap hari kau pasti akan selalu sibuk. Tak peduli hari libur atau tidak, kalian tak pernah punya waktu untukku.' batin Rukia miris._

Kuchiki _Group _yang sekarang dipimpin oleh generasi ke-28 memang sedang dalam puncaknya dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Tak heran jika Byakuya jarang sekali berada dirumah, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dikantor ataupun perjalanan dinas.

Rukia mendesah panjang, mengaduk-aduk sisa makanan yang sepertinya enggan ia santap. Selalu saja seperti ini. Hanya permintaan maaf dan kata lain kali yang sering didengarnya. Padahal gadis mungil itu sudah membuat daftar apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya saat berlibur ke kebun binatang nanti.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, dan duduklah dengan tegak," teguran dingin dari sang ayah membuat Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan juga jambang yang cukup lebat, tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam taksi yang telah diberhentikannya tadi.

Sambil mendekap erat sebuah koper berwarna hitam— seolah seluruh persediaan nyawanya tersimpan di sana, ia segera memberitahukan tujuannya pada sopir taksi.

Namun setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima menit, pria tadi mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan jalan yang diambil si sopir.

"Ini jalan alternatif paling cepat untuk sampai ke rumah sakit, Pak." pria dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan tatapan mata yang sayu itu menjawab seolah mengerti kegelisahan yang dialami oleh penumpangnya.

Bagaimana orang yang bernama Kurosaki Isshin itu bisa tenang jika jalan yang dilewati jauh dari keramaian dan keluar-masuk gang-gang kecil.

"Sepertinya Anda bukan warga disini," tanya sopir taksi mencoba memulai pembicaraan. "Dan panggil saja saya Tsukishima."

"Iya, saya kemari menemani istri berobat. Dan rencananya uang yang baru saya ambil ini untuk biaya operasinya minggu depan," jawaban yang dilontarkan Isshin itu tak pelak membuat Tsukishima menyeringai tipis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia's PoV

Membosankan. Setiap hari selalu saja seperti ini, tak adakah sedikit tantangan dalam kehidupanku?

Hari ini sepulang dari latihan karate, aku berjalan memutar untuk mencari angin segar dan mengganti pemandangan yang sudah sangat sering aku lihat.

Jarak antara _dojo _dengan rumahku tidaklah terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan kaki. Tapi hal itu tak lantas membuat kedua orang tuaku rela membiarkan anak semata wayangnya ini pergi sendirian_. '__Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?', '__Bagaimana jika nanti kau tersesat?', _atau yang paling memalukan kaa-san pernah bilang _________'Bagaimana kalau nanti kau menangis karena tersandung Rukia-chan?' _Astaga! Aku tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal seremeh itu kaa-san! Lagipula apa gunanya aku berlatih karate jika aku menjadi anak cengeng seperti itu.

Bagaimana jadinya jika beliau melihatku berlatih karate . Memukul dan dipukul. Atau saling membanting adalah hal yang biasa kami lakukan di _dojo._

Untunglah sore ini kedua orang tuaku sudah berangkat ke Karakura, jadi aku bisa pergi sendiri. Tak mudah juga meyakinkan Ichimaru-san ‒orang yang dipercaya _tou-san _menjadi pengawalku‒ agar aku diizinkan berangkat jalan kaki ke ___dojo. _Meskipun aku harus 'merayu'nya dan mencium pipi kiri dan kanannya, tapi itu semua sebanding dengan kebebasan yang hanya sebentar ini.

Mendiang _jii-san _yang memperkenalkanku pada bela diri ini, dan aku langsung ketagihan mempraktekkan gerakan-garakan dasar yang diajarkannya. Beliau bilang untuk jaga-jaga jika ada yang macam-macam pada seorang gadis manis dan cantik sepertiku—___jii-san_ yang bilang seperti itu, bukan aku. Tapi sepertinya tak akan ada hal semacam itu mengingat kemana-mana selalu ada yang menjagaku. Oh, kecuali kali ini tentu saja.

Huft. Ternyata jalan memutar cukup melelahkan juga. Saat aku bermaksud membeli sekaleng jus di mesin penjual minuman otomatis di sekitar taman kecil, aku mendengar sesuatu gemerisik aneh di sekitar semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Karena penasaran akupun mencoba memeriksanya. Begitu menyibak tanaman yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, manik ungu-gelapku membulat sempurna dengan apa yang ada di depanku ini!

"KYAAA!"

End Rukia's PoV

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lorong bercat putih yang cukup panjang itu relatif sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Juga terdapat dua orang beda usia memanfaatkan bangku kosong disana untuk melepas lelah. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka mau membuka mulutnya. Sang ayah sibuk menekan-nekan wajahnya dengan kompres berisi es batu, sedangkan si anak menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan hal-hal yang hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Lima belas menit berlalu dalam kebisuan. Suara derap kaki para perawat yang sedang lewat menjadi musik pengiring terapi diam mereka, seolah kehilangan kemampuan untuk berucap.

Jenuh dengan sikap ayah yang tetap tidak mau membuka suara, bocah laki-laki itu mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Mencoba menahan segala emosi yang ingin sekali ia keluarkan, mengingat dirinya masih berada di rumah sakit. Tempat yang sangat diharamkan untuk membuat keributan barang sekecil semut. Namun hatinya sudah tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak pada pria disampingnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kehilangan uang itu _tou-san! _Kita benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk kesembuhan ___kaa-chan!" _teriak seorang pemuda berambut oranye seterang mentari pada pria di samping kirinya dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin.

Isshin hanya bisa menghela napas sambil terus menekan kompres es batu pada kening dan rahangnya yang lebam secara bergantian. "Maafkan ayah Ichigo, mereka terlalu banyak dan ayah tidak bisa berbuat apapun."

Ibu sekaligus istri dua orang tadi sedang dirawat di sini—Seireitei _Medical Centre. _Divonis menderita kanker hati stadium 3_._

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Waktunya semakin sempit, jika tidak segera diopersi _kaa-chan _akan—"

"Ayah tahu! Ayah juga sedang berpikir cara yang paling cepat untuk mendapatkan sepuluh juta yen!" teriak Isshin frustasi pada anaknya.

Ichigo sedikit berjengit kaget mendengar ayahnya membentak seperti itu. "Maaf."

"Tidak, ayahlah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Situasi seperti ini membuat ayah menjadi sedikit lebih gila," ucap Isshin sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut unik bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu. "Jadi, apa kau punya rencana jagoan?"

"Punya sih, tapi..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau menggemaskan sekali! Aku akan merawatmu dan membesarkanmu sampai gemuk dan siap kusantap nantinya!" ucapan gadis beriris violet yang sedang memegang seekor kelinci didepan wajahnya itu membuat mamalia berwarna kecoklatan tersebut langsung memberontak—seolah tahu apa artinya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda sayang. Tidak mungkin aku tega memakan makhluk seimut dirimu ini," kata Rukia sambil mecium hidungnya dan kemudian meletakkan peliharaan barunya itu dipangkuan dan membelainya lembut.

Ya, Rukia menemukan kelinci berbulu cokelat itu diantara semak-semak sekitar taman ini. Kedua kaki belakangnya tersangkut tenaman rambat yang juga tumbuh menjalar disana. Melihat hewan yang sangat dikaguminya tidak bisa bergerak dan sedikit kesakitan membuat Rukia dengan hati-hati melepaskannya.

"Hei, apa kau tersesat? Atau kau lari dari toko hewan? Itu berarti kau anak yang nakal makhluk mungil!" candanya pada hewan yang kini meringkuk nyaman dipelukannya itu.

Sambil mengangkatnya kembali dan mensejajarkan mata, Rukia mengamati kelincinya yang terus saja menggerak-gerakkan hidung hitamnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku akan menunggu sebentar disini, siapa tahu majikanmu sedang mencari. Dan untuk sementara kau kuberi nama Chappy, bagaimana? Nama yang bagus bukan, aku yakin kau juga menyukainya." Chappy hanya mengangguk samar dan mulai mengendus-endus jempol Rukia.

"Apa kau lapar? Maaf tapi aku tidak membawa apapun sekarang," Chappy menurunkan telinga panjangnya—kecewa. "Tapi jika lima menit lagi tidak ada yang mencarimu, kau akan kubawa pulang dan kau bisa makan sepuasmu!" perkataan Rukia seperti sihir yang mampu membuat kelinci bermata merah menyala itu kembali sedikit bersemangat.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya aku akan dikira orang kurang waras karena terus berbicara padamu." Rukia kembali meletakkan Chappy di pangkuan dan kembali membelai bulu cokelatnya yang lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau yakin dengan apa yang akan kita lakukan ini anakku?" tanya Isshin tanpa menoleh kesamping kanan, tempat dimana bocah laki-laki duduk di dalam mobil bututnya.

"_Tou-san,_ kau ingin jawaban yang ingin kau dengar atau jawaban yang jujur dariku?" sang anak malah balik bertanya_._

Sesungguhnya Ichigo juga tidak yakin dengan rencananya kali ini. Menculik seorang anak untuk meminta tebusan kepada orang tua mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, uang tabungan sudah habis terkuras, begitu juga sertifikat tanah dan rumah yang sudah dipakai untuk jaminan meminjam uang di bank.

Salah satu cara yang paling cepat adalah ini—menurut otak kriminalnya. Segala resiko siap mereka tanggung nanti, hal itu adalah urusan nomor dua. Yang paling penting dipikiran mereka sekarang adalah kesembuhan istri sekaligus ibunda tercinta.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Sedang mengamati sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek yang berada di taman di kawasan cukup elit di Seireitei. Untunglah keadaan taman kecil tersebut cukup sepi. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang yang melewatinya. Sambil menunggu dan memastikan tak ada satu orang pun saksi, mata kedua orang itu tak lepas dari target yang telah terkunci.

"Apa kau siap, Nak?" Isshin kembali bertanya yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman lirih dan anggukan kepala berwarna oren.

Menarik napas yang cukup panjang dan menahannya sebentar baru kemudian menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Ichigo melakukan hal itu berulang kali untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak di atas normal . Tak lupa mereka memakai saputangan untuk menutupi sebagian wajah masing-masing.

"Apa kau sudah berdoa sekalian? Mengingat apa yang akan kita laku—"

"Sudahlah cepat jalankan saja mobilnya!" bentak Ichigo sedikit lebih keras untuk menutupi suaranya yang mungkin bergetar karena takut.

Perlahan namun pasti dan juga sedikit gugup, Isshin menjalankan mobilnya menuju gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memangku kelinci berbulu cokelat di pangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia's PoV

Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Kutengok kanan dan kiri, tak ada seorangpun disini. Oh kecuali sebuah mobil yang cukup tua yang berjalan pelan kearahku. Aku perhatikan mobil itu sampai berhenti tepat di depanku. Secara tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan sebagian wajah tertutup kain keluar dari sana dan langsung menatapku tajam. Eh?

Tanpa berkata apapun dia menarik pergelangan tanganku, membuat Chappy terlonjak kaget. Tentu aku tak akan diam saja, reflek aku memutar balik pergelangan tangannya. Memelintir kebelakang punggungnya dan kemudian menendang betisnya dari belakang hingga dia jatuh tersungkur kedepan.

Hah! Kau lihat itu pria tua, jangan pandang remeh tubuhku yang hanya—mungkin—kurang dari sepertiga ukuran tubuh besarmu itu!

"_Tou-san!"_

Kini kudengar suara cempreng anak laki-laki dari dalam mobil. Apakah dia juga akan ikut menyerangku? Majulah bocah, aku belajar karate bahkan sebelum aku bisa berjalan bukan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang belaka!

Oh yeah! Inilah saat yang kutunggu-tunggu selama sepuluh tahun dalam hidupku! Mempraktekkan di lapangan apa-apa saja yang kupelajari di _dojo. _Mungkin_Kami-sama _mendengarkan doaku tadi untuk menambahkan tantangan dalam hidupku.

Sejenak aku merasa ada yang menggelitik saraf tertawaku begitu melihat warna rambutnya. Oranye? Ya Tuhan, itu adalah warna paling konyol yang pernah aku lihat! Tentu saja selain warna merah bodoh milik Renji, temanku di _dojo._

Begitu menginjakkan kakinya di trotoar, bocah oren itu langsung melayangkan pukulan tangan kanannya kearah wajahku. Entah karena sudah terbiasa membaca gerakkan lawan atau dia yang terlalu lambat, dengan mudah aku bisa menundukkan kepalaku untuk menghindarinya.

Tak menyerah karena pukulannya berhasil kuhindari, kini kakinya yang ambil bagian. Kutahan tendangan yang tak terlalu keras itu dengan kedua tanganku. Dia terbengong melihat tendangan terbaiknya—kurasa—dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang gadis. Akupun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kutendang saja kakinya sebelah yang dijadikannya pijakkan. Debuman cukup keras terdengar saat punggungnya menghantam trotoar. Ouch, pasti sakit sekali.

Aku tidak menghajarnya habis-habisan karena menyerangku tanpa alasan. Ukitake-_sensei _pernah bilang, bahwa bertarung itu untuk melindungi bukan menyakiti. Jadi selama mereka tidak berlebihan menyerangku, aku masih bisa menahan diriku.

"Kalau kalian mau bertarung lihat dulu siapa lawanmu, Tuan!" aku membentak mereka dan berbalik mencari kelinci cokelatku yang bersembunyi karena ketakutan. Kuharap dia tak pergi jauh dari sini. Ah, itu dia. Kembali meringkuk tepat dimana aku menemukannya tadi.

Kuambil Chappy lalu mulai melangkah menuju rumah.

"Ternyata kita sama sekali tidak berbakat melakukan kejahatan, _tou-san" _kudengar bocah jingga itu berbicara pada orang yang ternyata adalah ayahnya.

"Iya kau benar, menculik seseorang lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan."

Langkah kakiku terhenti, belaian pada bulu lembut Chappy juga ikut berhenti, telingaku bergerak kesumber suara, seolah tertarik pada apa yang mereka bicarakan lebih lanjut.

"Apa kalian berdua berniat menculikku?" sambil menunduk dan menatap tajam, kutanya mereka yang ternyata masih setia terduduk di trotoar.

"I-iya Nona, tapi tidak jadi. Maafkan kami!" si ayah kemudian bangkit dan menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

Hei, kupikir tak ada salahnya mengikuti rencana mereka itu. Bukankah ini juga salah satu tantangan dalam hidup? Lagipula aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuaku nanti begitu mendengar kabar bahwa putri mereka diculik. Jika mereka benar-benar menyayangiku, mereka pasti akan segera pulang dan menyelamatkanku. Yah, kecuali perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang komunikasi dan juga asuransi peninggalan kakeknya kakek dari kakek buyutnya kakek buyutku itu jauh lebih penting dariku. Waw, aku tidak menyangka hanya memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi semakin membuat perasaanku menjadi berdebar-debar.

"Tuan, aku bersedia Anda culik," aku berucap sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Kulihat mereka memandangku tanpa berkedip dan juga mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Err, apa perkataanku tadi sulit dimengerti artinya? Bukankah tadi aku menggunakan bahasa Jepang? Kenapa reaksi yang mereka berikan seolah aku mengatakannya dalam bahasa alien—yang aku sendiri masih sangsikan keberadaannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Nona?" pria berjanggut lebat itu bertanya setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya dan membantu anaknya berdiri.

Tuh 'kan ternyata mereka memang sulit memahami lima kata yang kuucapkan tadi.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja apa mauku."

Tanpa persetujuan, aku melenggang masuk ke dalam jok belakang mobil. Mereka terus memperhatikanku yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman ini. Ya Tuhan, kenapa cara kerja otak kedua orang ini payah sekali sih?! Apa aku harus menggunakan bahasa isyarat baru mereka akan paham?

"Tuan, apa kalian akan terus berdiri di situ? Bukankah tujuanmu menculikku? Aku bersedia dan dengan senang hati kalian bawa kemanapun." sekali lagi aku meyakinkan mereka.

"O-oh iya, baiklah Nona,"

Hei, kenapa dia malah terdengar seperti sopir yang siap mengantar kemanapun aku pergi? Dasar pria aneh.

End Rukia's PoV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Selamat siang! Saya nubie disini, jadi mohon bimbingan para author senior sekalian jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita diatas. Dan maaf kalau ceritanya ada kesamaan dengan karya lain, karena saya BELUM membaca semua archive di FBI ini ^^. Jadi... sudikah meninggalkan jejak reviu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku Mau 100 Juta Yen! **

**Disclaimer: Punya-nya Kubo Tite**

**Summary: "Pokoknya aku mau SERATUS JUTA YEN!"/"Ta-tapi..."/"Tidak ada 'tapi' seratus juta, atau tidak sama sekali!"/"Tapi itu uang yang terlalu banyak untuk kami!" **

**Warning: Bahasa kaku, cerita berantakan, diskripsi kurang, alur sangat lambat, AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, Ichiruki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Sebuah mobil baru saja terparkir rapi di halaman sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Dua orang berambut hitam dan seorang lagi bermahkotakan wortel ‒eh maksudnya berwarna jingga keluar dan meregangkan otot sejenak.

"Inikah rumahmu _oji-san? _Kenapa kotor sekali?" pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis mungil begitu menginjakkan kakinya di halaman rumah. Melihat daun-daun gugur berserakan dan juga tanaman yang tak terawat membuat Rukia memandangnya ngeri.

"Bukan, ini rumah temanku. Dia meminjamkannya selama kami berada disini. Memang sudah lama tidak ditempati dan baru dua hari kami berada di kota ini, namun aku dan anakku lebih sering berada di rumah sakit," jawaban Isshin membuat pertanyaan dalam kepala Rukia semakin bertumpuk.

Rukia memang tidak sempat menanyakan apapun pada 'penculikknya' selama di dalam mobil tadi. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang dari diri Rukia, selalu tertidur satu menit kemudian setelah mobil berjalan.

"Tapi jangan khawatir gadis manis, Ichigo sudah membersihkan bagian dalamnya kemarin," ucap Isshin sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan si gadis.

"Ichigo? Apa _oji-san _menggunakan buah strawberry untuk membersihkan rumah?" tanya Rukia menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Bukan, tapi—"

"Ichigo itu namaku! Dan artinya 'orang yang melindungi' bukan strawberry, bodoh!" sela si strawberry sedikit berteriak kesal. Mungkin kekalahan dari Rukia tadi sedikit mempengaruhi _mood-_nya kini.

"Hei! Jangan panggil aku bodoh! Aku punya nama, dan namaku Rukia! Ingat itu baik-baik rambut norak!" Rukia yang sifatnya tak mau mengalah balik berteriak di muka Ichigo.

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya karena dua hal. Pertama, dia tak percaya gadis yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari lima belas menit lalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan tabu itu. Dan yang kedua, jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya terpaut satu senti. Ichigo bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang dikeluarkan Rukia menerpa mukanya, menatap mata violet besarnya yang berkilat-kilat marah, dan juga wangi dari tubuh Rukia menusuk indera penciumannya.

Hei, tunggu dulu bukankah tadi Rukia baru saja pulang dari berlatih karate? Berarti wangi yang Ichigo maksud adalah...

"Ka-kau bau sekali. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau mandi hah?" Ichigo mundur selangkah kebelakang, bermaksud sedikit mencelanya untuk menutupi kedua belah pipinya yang kini sudah bersemu merah jambu. Meski Ichigo juga tak bisa menyangkal, bahwa wangi Rukia membuatnya merasa nyaman. Entah mengapa.

"Eh, tadi aku baru pulang dari _dojo, _hehehe. Tapi masih wangi kok!" Rukia malah menggoda teman barunya dengan mengangkat ketiaknya tinggi-tinggi dan menunjukkannya pada Ichigo. Sambil menutup hidung, Ichigo berteriak geli dan segera masuk kedalam rumah sementaranya.

Isshin tersenyum cerah melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Rasanya sudah lama sejak Ichigo bisa berekspresi selepas itu.

"Nah, mari masuk Rukia-chan," ajak Isshin pada tamu mungilnya itu.

"Tapi apa _oji-san _punya makanan? Maksudku wortel untuk kelinciku, karena dari tadi kutemukan dia belum makan apapun," tanya Rukia sambil mengangkat Chappy kedepan wajah Isshin. Lagipula bukankah tadi dia sudah berjanji bahwa akan memberikan makanan begitu sampai di rumah.

"Baiklah akan _oji-san _belikan dulu. Kamu di rumah saja bersama Ichigo ya," Isshin lalu menunduk dan mencium kening Rukia. "Terima kasih banyak Rukia-chan."

Gadis berambut sebahu itu hanya bisa mematung, melihat orang asing mencium keningnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ayah kandungnya sendiri sangat jarang sekali melakukan hal itu. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah gedung mewah yang mempunyai ketinggian puluhan meter, seorang pria berambut panjang sedang menatap pemandangan kota dari balik kaca bening di kamarnya. Namun mimik wajahnya seketika berubah menakutkan tatkala seseorang di seberang sana memberikan laporan tentang apa yang terjadi pada putri semata wayangnya.

Selesai berbincang melalui telepon selular, pria itu berbalik dan mendapati sang istri baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan handuk mandi berwarna putih, rambutnya yang masih basah digelung keatas dan terbungkus handuk kecil.

"Ada apa Bya-kun? Kenapa kau terlihat tegang seperti itu?" tanya Hisana sambil menghampiri suaminya yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Rukia belum pulang kerumah, ini sudah setengah jam sejak kelas karatenya dibubarkan." sahut Byakuya masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Hisana hanya tersenyum. Membelai lengan berotot suaminya, kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur. " Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Sayang. Mungkin saja dia bermain dengan Abarai seperti dulu. Rukia-chan pasti baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu mulai melepaskan handuk dan mengusap-usapkan pada rambutnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Ichimaru-san? Bukankah dia yang bertanggung jawab pada Rukia-chan?"

"Dia bilang Rukia memintanya agar diizinkan pergi sendiri. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tak membiarkannya menjaga Rukia sendirian. Rubah itu tak pernah bisa menolak dan terlalu lemah pada semua perintah dari Rukia," akhirnya Byakuya duduk disamping wanita yang sudah dinikahi selama dua belas tahun itu.

"Kita tunggu sampai matahari terbenam, jika belum pulang juga aku akan kembali ke Seireitei," ucap Hisana mencoba menenangkan ayah dari anak satu-satunya itu.

Meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, namun Byakuya sangat menyanyangi putrinya. Walaupun terkesan dingin saat membatalkan rencana berlibur tadi pagi, tapi dalam hati Byakuya berjanji akan membelikan Rukia sesuatu dari Karakura untuk buah tangan.

Rukia tak pernah tahu bahwa setiap malam, sepulang dari kantor Byakuya selalu menyempatkan diri menengok malaikat kecilnya yang pasti sudah tertidur. Melihat hasil pekerjaan rumah Rukia yang bertumpuk. Tak lupa juga mencium kening, pipi, serta hidung mancung Rukia. Terakhir mengucapkan selamat malam, meski sudah sangat terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepala jeruk?" tanya Rukia begitu masuk rumah dan mendapati Ichigo sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di dapur.

Bocah beriris cokelat muda yang merasa dipanggil tak sesuai namanya mendelik tajam pada gadis mungil melalui bahunya yang kini sudah duduk di kursi meja makan. Tak lupa meletakkan kelinci cokelatnya di atas meja.

"Oh, baiklah maafkan aku. Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo~?" ulang Rukia dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Kau mandilah dulu, kamar mandinya ada di pojok sana," jawab Ichigo sambil menunjuk pintu berwarna biru kusam. "Dan aku sedang membuat ramen instan. Kau pasti lapar sehabis berlatih."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu perhatian padaku Tuan Jeruk~" Rukia kembali menggoda bocah yang kini memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Sementara aku mandi, tolong jaga Chappy. Sepertinya dia menyukai warna rambutmu yang mencolok itu," tak bosan-bosannya Rukia mengatakan sebutan tabu untuk anak itu.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

'_Sabar Ichigo, sabar,' _batinnya dalam hati. ___'Dia hanya sementara bersamamu, tidak untuk selamanya.'_

Tak lama kemudian setelah menyelesaikan membuat ramen instan untuk dirinya, sang ayah, dan juga Rukia, terdengar suara teriakan gadis itu dari dalam kamar mandi memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Ichigo yang kaget langsung terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Rukia? Ada apa? Apa ada ular disana? Atau kecoak?" Ichigo bertanya panik sambil menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

Terdengar bunyi 'klik' pertanda kunci kamar mandi terbuka. Rukia sedikit melongok keluar, melihat Ichigo yang panik membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja apa kau punya baju ganti? Mengingat pakaianku sudah bau, nanti kau tak mau dekat-dekat lagi denganku," ujar Rukia polos.

Ichigo menghela napas lega. "Kukira terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau sempat membuatku khawatir tadi."

Rukia terbengong mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang kini sedang mengobrak-abrik tas besar di ruang tengah.

Setelah mendapat apa yang dicarinya Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi berbalutkan handuk dan sedang duduk di kursi dekat dapur.

"Ini pakailah, mungkin sedikit kebesaran tapi tidak masalahkan daripada kau harus mengenakan handuk terus," Ichigo menyerahkan sebuah kaus berwarna hitam polos dan juga celana pendek biru bermotif polkadot merah.

Rukia menerima pemberian Ichigo, lalu berbalik menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum sampai tujuan, ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo lagi, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Hei, apa kau juga punya pakaian dalam untuk aku pakai?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Wajah Ichigo seketika berubah warna menjadi semerah apel mendengar pertanyaan Rukia. "Te-tentu saja aku tidak punya benda seperti itu! Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh padaku!"

"Pakaian dalam bukan benda aneh jeruk! Jangan-jangan kau sendiri tidak pernah memakainya ya?" Rukia tersenyum mengejek dan terus saja menggoda bocah malang itu.

"Ah sudahlah! Kalau kau bersikeras pakai saja yang tadi kau pakai. Aku hanya punya milikku sendiri dan aku tak akan meminjamkannya padamu!" Ichigo berkata sambil membalikkan badannya. Mungkin hidungnya akan mengeluarkan darah jika terus-menerus melihat tubuh mulus Rukia yang hanya bertameng selembar handuk.

**.**

"Jadi kenapa kalian menculikku?" Rukia memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka menghabiskan ramen instan buatan Ichigo. Ditemani segelas teh di tangan masing-masing, mereka bertiga duduk mengitari meja kecil di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Chappy masih dengan lahapnya memakan wortel yang baru dibeli Isshin tadi di atas sofa.

"Tentu saja karena kami butuh uang," Ichigo menjawab ketus pertanyaan dari Rukia.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap kesal laki-laki disamping kirinya itu.

"Kami membutuhkannya untuk biaya operasi istriku. Sebetulnya kami sudah mendapatkan uang dari pinjaman bank, tapi sayang dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah sakit ada yang merampok seluruh uang itu," Isshin menjelaskan garis besar kejadiannya dengan wajah sedih.

"Itu karena kau lemah _tou-san! _Tidak bisa mempertahankan uang itu dari perampok kelas teri."

"Ichigo, jaga bicaramu! Apa tidak bisa kau lihat wajah _oji-san l_ebam-labam seperti ini? Itu berarti dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin melindunginya!" entah mengapa malah Rukia yang tidak terima.

"Tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan, yang penting tidak terluka parah," Isshin tersenyum senang Rukia mengkhwatirkannya.

"Lalu, berapa yang harus dibayar ayahku untuk menebusku dari penculikkan ini?"

"Biaya operasinya sepuluh juta Yen," Ichigo gatal juga ingin bicara.

"APA!" Rukia berteriak, tangannya menggebrak meja membuat kedua orang yang sedang minum teh dan juga mamalia cokelat yang memakan wortel terlonjak kaget.

"A-ada apa Rukia-chan? Terlalu banyak ya?" Isshin bertanya setelah pulih dari rasa kagetnya.

"Kalian pikir berapa kekayaan ayahku? Dan kalian hanya meminta sepuluh juta setelah bersusah payah menculikku? Aku tidak terima! Aku mau uang tebusannya seratus juta Yen!" tanpa pikir panjang Rukia mengemukakan pemikirannya.

Ichigo yang sedang mencoba menelan tehnya kini malah menyemburkannya keluar dari mulut.

"Apa kau sudah gila gadis kecil?" Ichigo tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau SERATUS JUTA YEN!" mempertegas kalimatnya Rukia memandang bocah jingga tajam, seolah tak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi' seratus juta atau tidak sama sekali!" Rukia masih juga mempertahankan 'penawarannya'.

"Tapi itu uang yang terlalu banyak untuk kami!" Ichigo berteriak sedikit frustasi menghadapi Rukia yang ternyata sangat keras kepala. "Kau pikir apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk menghabiskan sisanya?"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang terpenting uang yang dimiliki ayahku berkurang agar dia kembali punya waktu untuk bermain denganku!" tanpa sadar Rukia kembali teringat kebersamaan bersama sang ayah sebelum mengambil alih sepenuhnya perusahaan sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Menurutnya jika perusahaan bangkrut, maka Byakuya bisa kembali seperti dulu. Dia tidak tahu, bahwa seratus juta Yen itu tidak lebih dari satu persen dari total seluruh aset yang dimiliki Kuchiki _Group._

**.**

Setelah saling adu otot leher, akhirnya Ichigo menyerah. Membuat Rukia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Mereka bertiga sekarang merencanakan skema pangancaman, pengambilan uang, dan juga bagaimana cara tercepat untuk kabur setelah uang berada digenggaman.

Tentu saja otak kriminal sebenarnya di sini bukanlah Ichigo, apalagi Isshin. Rukia-lah yang berpikir setiap langkah yang harus dilakukan. Mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Ayah dan anak hanya mengangguk paham dan sesekali bertanya.

Rukia menjelaskan rencananya menggunakan gambar-gambar konyol—menurut Ichigo. Gambar seekor makhluk aneh bertelinga panjang yang selalu tersenyum. Meski harus terus memberi jitakkan pada kepala oren disampingnya karena tak henti-henti menghina seni lukisnya, Rukia tetap bangga dengan gambarnya itu.

"Nah, sekarang ambil bajuku dan segera tulis apa yang telah kuberi tahu tadi," perintah Rukia setelah selesai rapat singkat tadi.

Ichigo langsung berdiri, mengambil pakaian Rukia yang berada di kamar mandi lalu menulisinya menggunakan spidol warna merah.

"Seperti ini apa sudah cukup?" Ichigo menunjukkan hasil karyanya pada Rukia.

"Kurasa sudah," gadis itu mengambil kausnya dari tangan Ichigo. "Langkah selanjutnya kita akan kerumahku, dan melempar kaus ini di halaman depan. Ayo!"

Dengan semangat membara Rukia berlari menuju mobil, melihat itu Ichigo hanya bisa memandang Isshin dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Korban yang sesungguhnya itu siapa sih? Kenapa dia malah terlihat gembira dan bersamangat?"

Isshin berdiri dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Karena Rukia-chan benar-benar merindukan ayahnya yang dulu. Dan juga dia sangat ingin membantu kita."

Hari sudah beranjak malam saat Rukia keluar dari rumah. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi segera saja mereka bertiga tancap gas menuju kekediaman gadis mungil itu. Tentu saja Rukia duduk di samping sopir, karena dialah yang akan menunjukkan jalannya.

Sesampainya di sekitar rumah target, Ichigo dan Isshin tak henti-hentinya dibuat kagum oleh betapa besar dan mewah rumah Rukia. Bagaimana tidak jika rumah itu—atau mungkin bisa disebut istana— berukuran sekitar dua puluh kali lipat dari rumah mereka sendiri yang berada di Karakura! Ternyata mereka tak salah memilih korban.

Bangunan yang Rukia sebut dengan rumah memiliki tinggi tiga lantai. Bukan hanya rumah, tapi halamannya juga yang mungkin lebih luas dari lapangan sepak bola. Dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam pohon-pohon yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat lebih indah. Tak lupa beberapa lampu warna-warni menambah kemeriahan halaman depan. Juga air mancur beserta kolam mini yang terletak persis ditengah-tengah area membuat semuanya terlihat sempurna. Terdapat jalan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang menghubungkan antara pintu keluar dan pintu masuk. Pagar besi setinggi lebih dari dua meter dan bercat hitam menjadi benteng pertama istana milik keluarga Kuchiki.

"Wow, apa benar itu rumahmu Rukia? Bagiku itu tampak seperti istana di negeri dongeng!" Ichigo menyuarakan kekaguman pada bangunan didepannya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak suka rumah sebesar itu, kau tidak tahu betapa melelahkannya berjalan dari kamar menuju dapur ataupun menuju pintu depan. Aku lebih suka rumah yang tadi kita tempati," dengan malas gadis beriris ungu itu menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo.

"_Oji-san _sekarang waktunya melemparkan kausku melewati pagar tinggi itu," tanpa sungkan Rukia memerintahkan pria di samping kirinya.

Isshin yang diperintah segera memakai topi rajut hitam kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil. Melempar dengan sekuat tenaga kaus Rukia agar sampai kedalam melewati pagar. Selesai melaksanakan tugas, pria paruh baya itu kembali masuk ke mobil dengan napas terengah seolah habis dikejar sekelompok anjing gila.

"Ya Tuhan, hanya melakukan hal kecil seperti ini saja sudah membuat jantungku hampir copot!" sambil menyandarkan kepala dikursi Isshin mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Itu berari _oji-san _bukan orang jahat," mendengar ucapan itu Isshin menatap gadis yang baru saja mengatakan hal itu. "_Kaa-san_ pernah bilang, jika kita merasa tidak nyaman saat melakukan suatu kejahatan, maka hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama kita baru pertama kali melakukannya sehingga kita merasa gugup. Dan yang kedua kita bukan orang jahat jadi kita merasa takut pada dosa yang akan kita terima nanti dari _____Kami-sama."_

"Tapi masalahnya dua kemungkinan itu yang baru saja terjadi pada _tou-san_, Rukia. Tak heran jika dia merasakan dua kali lipat rasa takut," tak lupa Ichigo menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada ayahnya.

"Yang pertama? Bukankah kejahatan pertama kalian adalah berusaha menculikku?" meski Rukia berkata pada Ichigo, namun arah pandangannya kini tertuju pada sebuah mobil yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah tiga hari lagi mereka baru akan pulang?" Rukia bergumam lirih.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan mereka Rukia-chan?" Isshin mengira bisikkan itu ditujukkan padanya.

"Kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sedang keluar kota mengurus rencana pendirian cabang baru di sana," jawaban yang diberikan Rukia terdengar sedikit dibumbui nada sedih. Mengingat pembatalan rencana liburan tadi pagi, mungkin. "Ah sudahlah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Sekarang mari kita pulang."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar ucapan dari mulut gadis didepannya. Bukankah di sini rumahnya? Kenapa dia mengatakan 'mari kita pulang'? Bukankah seharusnya yang dikatakan 'mari kita kembali'? Mengenyahkan pemikiran rumit itu, Ichigo hanya mengedikkan bahu seolah tak peduli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Seseorang berambut putih keperakan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, mengerti akan kesalahan fatal yang telah ia perbuat. Sang Nyonya besar yang duduk dihadapannya masih memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba mencarinya di sekitar perumahan Ichimaru-san?" tanya Hisana lembut, tak ingin membuat pengawal kesayangan anaknya merasa tertekan.

"Sudah Hisana-sama, bahkan saya sudah mencarinya di tempat yang mungkin dilewati dalam perjalanan pulang dan mengecek sekitar _dojo _dan tak lupa menanyakan pada teman-teman kelas karatenya. Jawaban mereka semua sama, mereka melihat Rukia-sama langsung pulang begitu kelas dibubarkan," jawaban panjang lebar Ichimaru tidak membuat Hisana sedikipun merasa senang.

Dalam keheningan yang mencekam, karena sang putri kecil belum menampakkan batang hidungnya semanjak tiga jam yang lalu, seorang penjaga kebun masuk ke dalam dengan langkah cepat, sedikit berlari.

"Hisana-sama! Hisana-sama! Saya menemukan baju yang dipakai Rukia-sama saat berangkat tadi di halaman depan!" sambil berteriak memecah suasana hening, pria itu menghampiri Hisana yang langsung berdiri menyambutnya.

"Kenapa hanya baju? Lalu dimana anakku?" Hisana bertanya dan langsung merebut kaus dalam genggaman penjaga kebun.

Begitu membentangkan kaus ditangannya, mata abu-abu Hisana terbelalak tidak percaya. Tiga kalimat yang dibacanya membuat dunia di sekitarnya berputar, oksigen di sekelilingnya seolah lenyap, membuat pandangannya sedikt kabur dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

"Hisana-sama!" dengan sigap Ichimaru yang berada di samping langsung menangkap tubuh mungil majikannya. Kemudian membawanya kelantai dua, tampat di mana kamar Hisana dan suaminya berada.

Setelah menyuruh beberapa pembantu merawat dan menjaganya, Ichimaru kembali ke ruang tengah. Penasaran dengan apa yang membuat sang majikan jatuh pingsan, ia coba membaca kaus bertulis milik Rukia.

'ANAKMU BERADA DITANGANKU. JIKA INGIN DIA SELAMAT JANGAN MENGHUBUNGI POLISI. DAN SEGERA SIAPKAN UANG SERATUS JUTA YEN.'

Tanpa disadarinya, setelah membaca kaus itu Ichimaru mengikuti jejak Hisana. Pingsan. Tapi yang membedakannya kali ini tidak ada seorangpun yang menangkap tubuh kurusnya.

Sepertinya hal itu wajar, mengingat Ichimaru-lah yang menemani kemanapun Rukia pergi semenjak kecil jika ditinggal kedua orang tuanya. Melihat tuan putri kesayangan diculik, membuatnya merasa sangat bertanggung jawab dan juga rasa bersalah menggelayuti pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di markas, Rukia mulai merasa lelah. Sepertinya seharian ini dia tidak sekalipun mendapat kesempatan istirahat barang sejenak. Dimulai dari pagi yang menyebalkan, sekolah yang membosankan, sedikit hiburan dari kelas karate, dan sebagai penutup hari dia harus merencanakan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkannya bersama dua orang asing yang tadi berusaha menculikknya.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk Rukia-chan? Kamar tidurnya ada diatas, tapi kau harus berbagi kamar dengan Ichigo karena hanya satu kamar yang sempat dibersihkan kemarin," Isshin menghampiri Rukia yang sudah tidak kuat mengangkat kepalanya dan memilih meletakannya di meja.

"Lalu _oji-san_ mau tidur dimana?" Rukia bertanya tanpa mengangkat kepala.

Isshin menepuk-nepuk sofa yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dibelakangnya. "_Oji-san _bisa tidur di sofa ini."

Melihat tak ada jawaban dari gadis mungil disampingnya, Isshin mencoba memanggilnya beberapa kali. Namun tetap tidak ada respon.

"Dia sudah tertidur _tou-san. _Biar aku saja yang mengangkatnya keatas," Ichigo menghampiri mereka setelah keluar dari kamar mandi—memenuhi panggilan alam.

Mata Isshin berbinar cerah mendengar kalimat yang sangat jarang sekali atau mungkin tidak pernah itu keluar dari mulut anak laki-lakinya. "Wah, aku tak menyangka kau bisa menyukai seorang gadis anakku, mengingat kemana-mana kau selalu bersama bocah berambut biru temanmu itu. Kukira kau ini hom—"

DUAGH

Belum sempat Isshin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tendangan maut Ichigo menyapa wajahnya. Membuat pria nyentrik itu tertunduk memegangi hidungnya yang mungkin sudah berubah bentuk.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu lagi kambing tua! Aku ini masih normal!" dengan wajah merah padam bocah berambut jingga membentak pelan ayahnya.

Sedikit mengangkat bahu kecil Rukia dari meja, kemudian Ichigo meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakang punggung mungil itu. Menyampirkan tangan kanan Rukia kebelakang lehernya, lalu menyusupkan tangan kanannya sendiri di belakang betis mulus milik gadis bermata ungu yang sudah terpejam. Dan terakhir mengangkatnya.

Sesampainya di kamar yang dituju, dengan hati-hati ia meletakkan korban yang diculiknya. Mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari yang kemudian dipakaikannya untuk Rukia. Melihat wajah tidur Rukia yang menggemaskan, Ichigo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menunduk sejenak—mengecup kening Rukia. Sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, bocah yang kini kedua pipinya bersemu merah langsung berlari keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N : Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, walaupun enggan untuk menulis sesuatu di kotak reviu. Saya tahu cerita ini kurang pantas untuk dipajang. Tapi terima kasih sangat banyak untuk ranger-san, Hikary-san, Keiko-san, dan juga krabby-san. ^^**

**Untuk ranger-san: umur Rukia 10 dan Ichi 12. Kalo soal romens, mereka kan masih kecil, nanti saja jika udah gede ^^. Jangan kapok beri reviu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku Mau 100 Juta Yen! **

**Disclaimer: Punya-nya Kubo Tite**

**Summary: "Pokoknya aku mau SERATUS JUTA YEN!"/"Ta-tapi..."/"Tidak ada 'tapi' seratus juta, atau tidak sama sekali!"/"Tapi itu uang yang terlalu banyak untuk kami!" **

**Warning: Bahasa kaku, cerita berantakan, diskripsi kurang, alur sangat lambat, AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, Ichiruki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Mentari pagi belum sempat menampakkan sinarnya, namun pria ber_kenseikan _itu sudah tiba di rumah besar dan mewah miliknya. Setelah mendapat kabar dari orang rumah bahwa isterinya jatuh pingsan karena mengetahui putri tunggalnya menjadi korban penculikkan, pria itu langsung menyelesaikan urusannya di Karakura malam itu juga. Meski rapat dadakannya baru selesai pukul tiga dini hari, namun ia tak memberi kesempatan tubuhnya untuk rehat sejenak. Begitu selesai rapat, langsung saja ia meluncur menuju Seireitei menggunakan mobil karena tak sempat memesan tiket pesawat. Perjalanan yang biasanya memakan waktu sekitar empat jam, hanya ditempuhnya kurang dari tiga jam.

Pakaian yang dikenakan salah satu orang paling berpengaruh dalam urusan bisnis di Jepang dan bahkan di dunia menurut majalah bisnis terkemuka asal Amerika, itu sudah acak-acakkan. Lengan kemeja warna biru tua yang digulung asal, rambut yang tidak tersisir rapi, serta wajah kusut karena tak memejamkan mata barang sedetik.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, tanpa buang waktu ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu, manik abu-nya lansung menangkap sosok isterinya yang menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk sebuah kaus yang diyakininya adalah milik malaikat mungilnya.

"Bya-kun, Rukia-chan! Rukia-chan!" pekik Hisana saat mengetahui suaminya sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

Byakuya mendudukan diri di tempat tidur lalu memeluk Hisana erat. "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Rukia yang kita kenal adalah gadis paling kuat. " tangannya tak henti-hentinya membelai lembut mahkota malam istrinya, berharap bisa sedikit menguapkan beban yang tertanam disana.

"Mereka bilang kita tidak boleh menghubungi polisi jika ingin Rukia-chan selamat. Mereka juga meminta uang tebusan sebesar seratus juta yen," Hisana mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam mata indah suaminya dengan wajah sembab karena hampir semalaman suntuk menangis.

"Tidak usah khawatir, biar aku saja yang menangani semua ini. Kau beristirahatlah, keadaanmu saat ini tak lebih baik dari seekor ayam yang tahu bahwa dirinya akan disembelih," masih sempat-sempatnya Byakuya bercanda disaat genting seperti ini.

"Bya-kun!" sedikit membentak dan memukul pelan dada suaminya yang malah bercanda tidak pada tempatnya. "Kau sendiri seperti kucing yang baru saja tercebur dalam kolam. Lihatlah, penampilanmu berantakan sekali. Mandi dan rapikan dirimu sebelum mencari Rukia-chan!"

"Hei, aku seperti ini karena buru-buru pulang saat mendengar kabar bahwa ada wanita mungil yang langsung jatuh pingsan begitu tahu putrinya diculik," Byakuya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak akan mungkin diperlihatkannya pada orang lain selain istrinya, yaitu cemberut.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa mereka saling melempar ejekan sih? Waktu lima menit jadi terbuang percuma 'kan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar hangat mentari pagi mencoba menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah korden berwarna merah kusam yang tak tertutup sempurna. Sesosok tubuh mungil masih setia terbalut selimut yang membungkusnya. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya sang surya yang menggelitik kelopak mata, akhirnya manik ungu gelap itu terbuka sempurna. Merenggangkan otot tangan dan kaki, gadis itu kemudian menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa yang sebagian masih terbawa alam bawah sadar, sosok mungil kini mendudukkan tubuhnya. Melihat sekelilingnya yang terasa asing. Kemudian senyum kecil menghiasi sudut bibir tipisnya, teringat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Mengingat hari ini dia tidak perlu berangkat kesekolah, tawa pelan memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu. Tapi setidaknya ia harus tetap cuci muka dan gosok gigi 'kan? Sadar akan hal itu, segera saja ia mengayunkan kaki-kaki mungilnya kesisi tempat tidur. Baru satu bagian yang menginjakkan lantai terdengar pekikan keras dari arah bawah.

"Ohok!"

Ups, ternyata Rukia tanpa sengaja menginjak perut seseorang yang tertidur di bawahnya beralaskan _futon._

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana Ichi!" Rukia berteriak kaget dan langsung saja mengangkat kakinya lagi.

"Ugh, tentu saja tidur dengan nyaman sebelum kakimu menginjak perutku!" Ichigo memegang bagian yang terinjak Rukia dan untuk mendramatisasi keadaannya, ia menekuk tubuhnya seolah baru saja diinjak orang berbobot lebih dari 80 kilogram.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidur di bawah," dengan wajah bersalah Rukia kini turun dan duduk di depan Ichigo. Mencoba melihat seberapa parah dampak dari injakkan kaki mungil yang dimilikinya.

Merasa ada tangan lain yang kini juga ikut memegangi perutnya, Ichigo langsung berguling kearah berlawanan. Tangan asing itu seperti mengirim jutaan volt arus listrik kedalam tubuhnya, membuat aliran darah berkumpul di sekitar wajah tampannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ichigo kini beringsut mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan lemari. Napasnya sedikit terputus-putus.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku hanya mau melihat keadaanmu. Siapa tahu ususmu terburai karena kuinjak tadi," jawab Rukia asal karena merasa aneh dengan sikap berlebihan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit kaget tadi," Ichigo mulai memandang gadis yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Memandang jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok samping kirinya, lalu kembali menatap Rukia. "Apa kau selalu bangun sepagi ini? Ini bahkan belum pukul enam pagi."

"Tentu saja, kalau ingin bertemu dengan _tou-san _dan sarapan dengannya aku harus bangun pagi sekali. Karena setelah itu akan sulit untuk bertemu lagi," kini Rukia mulai merangkak ke arah Ichigo, dan duduk bersandar disebelahnya. "Beliau pulang kerumah saat aku sudah tertidur."

"Ayahmu pasti orang yang sangat sibuk, dan tak punya banyak waktu untukmu," balas Ichigo menanggapi ucapan Rukia.

"Itu benar, semenjak _jii-san _meninggal empat tahun yang lalu," Rukia tersenyum sedih. "Padahal_kaa-san _sudah sering membantu pekerjaannya, namun tetap saja tidak akan sama lagi seperti dulu." gadis itu memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan itu.

Melihat hal itu, bocah berkulit kecokelatan mulai merapatkan tubuhnya pada Rukia. Tangannya terangkat dan membelai lembut rambut sehitam malam tanpa bintang gadis itu.

"Jika kau merasa sedih saat menceritakannya, kau tidak perlu melakukannya Rukia. Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengingat kembali sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu bersedih. Tapi jika suatu saat kau merasa ada waktu yang tepat dimana kau mau menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggu."

Ucapan dari anak laki-laki di sebelahnya itu langsung membuat Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Dan tanpa adanya petir ataupun banjir, gadis mungil itu langsung memeluk Ichigo seerat mungkin. Seolah ingin menitipkan sebagian kesedihan yang dimiliki padanya.

Ichigo yang tidak menyangka serangan dadakan dari Rukia mematung sesaat, tersenyum kecil dan kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh kuat namun rapuh itu.

"Terima kasih Ichigo. Terima kasih," Rukia mencoba menahan air mata yang sudah memaksa untuk keluar, namun sia-sia.

"Aku tida tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," jawab Ichigo merendah.

Kehangatan pelukan mereka hanya bertahan sampai suara gaduh terdengar dari lantai bawah. Suara alat penggorengan yang beradu dengan penggorengannya. Tak lupa juga suara nyanyian yang sanggup membuat burung tetangga jadi kabur.

**.**

Kurosaki Isshin seolah dirasuki jiwa seorang koki handal. Beramunisi spatula dan wajan hitam yang baru saja digosok sekuat tenaga, pria berjambang itu mencoba membuat sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Karena saking semangatnya ia memasak sambil menari-nari dan bernyanyi sekencang mungkin. Tak sadar akan suaranya yang sumbang dan membuat semua tikus di rumah itu mengungsi ke tempat tetangga sebelah.

Semua terasa sempurna baginya, sampai sebelah sandal rumah menghantam tepat belakang kepalanya dan membuat koki dadakan itu menoleh pada tersangka pelemparan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anaknya sendiri.

"Suaramu itu jauh lebih buruk dari besi yang diseret _baka-oyaji, _jadi berhentilah bernyanyi!" ucap Ichigo yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang ayahnya.

Mendengar panggilan baru dari putra tunggalnya, Isshin menghentikan sejenak acara memasaknya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedepan dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lantai untuk menahan berat badannya. "Oh Masaki, isteriku tercinta, sekarang anak kita sudah tidak menghormatiku lagi. Dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga _Kami-sama _menghukumku seperti ini."

Ichigo terbengong melihat tingkah unik pria didepannya. Karena sebelum ini seingatnya sang ayah tidak pernah bertingkah sekonyol ini. Meski sehari-hari ia berkelakuan aneh sih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Apa semalam kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Atau kau lupa minum obat pagi ini?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai risih dengan ayahnya.

"Huwaaa... sekarang Ichi-chan malah menghinaku lagi," bukannya berhenti, Isshin malah berguling-guling di lantai dapur layaknya seorang anak kecil yang tidak diberi es krim sebagai makanan penutup.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu itu! Kau membuatku malu mempunyai ayah sepertimu!" Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya. "Sementara kau berguling tidak karuan seperti itu, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masakanmu yang sudah gosong!"

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan bocah yang kini beranjak meninggalkannya menuju ruang tengah, Isshin langsung melompat melihat masakan yang rencananya akan dibanggakannya didepan Rukia nanti.

"TIDAAAK! NASI GORENG ISTIMEWAKUUU!"

Sebuah awal yang buruk untuk mengawali hari yang cerah dan indah ini.

**.**

Begitu selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Rukia yang memakai kembali baju semalam ikut bergabung bersama keluarga barunya di ruang tengah.

"_Ohayou oji-san," _sapa Rukia begitu melihat Isshin yang baru keluar dari dapur dan membawa tiga piring untuk sarapan. "Apa perlu kubantu membawanya ?"

"_Ohayou _Rukia-chan! Tidak, kau tidak perlu membantuku, sekarang duduklah yang manis disini," ucap Isshin meletakkan piring di meja kecil itu. "Aku akan mengambil teh hangat dan kita akan segera sarapan."

Mendengar penawaran bantuannya ditolak, Rukia menuruti perintah Isshin—duduk manis dihadapan Ichigo. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada makanan di depannya. Makanan yang disebut nasi goreng, biasanya berwarna merah kecoklatan. Namun yang Rukia lihat, nasi goreng itu berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman. Serta bau gosong menusuk hidungnya.

"Err Ichigo, ini apa?" gadis itu bertanya pada anak di seberangnya.

"Itu nasi goreng spesial buatanku Rukia-chan!" Isshin menyela Ichigo yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "Meski sedikit gosong karena Ichigo menggangguku tadi, tapi rasanya tetap enak kok!"

"Sedikit? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya sedikit gosong jika hampir semuanya berwarna hitam!?" Ichigo mengaduk-aduk makanan di hadapannya untuk memperjelas ucapannya. "Dan jangan menyalahkanku karena kesalahan bodohmu itu."

"Oh ayolah, kau malu mengakui kesalahanmu di hadapan Rukia-chan bukan?" Isshin menggoda bocah oren itu dengan menyenggolkan sikunya berulang kali.

"Hentikan! Kau membuat selera makanku menghilang seketika!"

Melihat tingkah unik ayah-anak dihadapannya, membuat Rukia tersenyum sangat tipis. Karena hal seperti itu tak pernah terjadi padanya dan ayahnya.

"Rukia-chan, kenapa raut wajahmu seperti kau ingin menangis?" pertanyaan Isshin mengantar Rukia kembali ke bumi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa o_ji-san!" _Rukia mencoba tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Nah_, __ittadakimasu!"_

Tidak mau terlarut dalam angan-angan kehangatan sarapan bersama sang ayah, Rukia segera mengambil sendok dan mengambil nasi goreng satu suapan penuh.

"Ini cukup enak _oji-san, _meski sedikit ada rasa pahitnya," komentar Rukia begitu menelan makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Be-benarkah?" mata Isshin mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan Rukia. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya, menantuku!" Isshin yang sudah membentangkan kedua tangannya mencoba memeluk Rukia tertahan karena tarikan kerah belakangnya oleh Ichigo.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan _oyaji!" _anak itu masih memegang kerah ayahnya yang menurutnya sudah bicara ngawur.

"Lho, bukankah kau menyukai Rukia-chan,Ichigo? Oleh karena itu aku harus membiasakan diri dengan menantuku yang cantik ini," ucap Isshin sambil memandang anaknya dengan senyum lebar.

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin orang seperti Rukia mau menikah dengan laki-laki sepertiku?" sangkalnya melepas genggaman pada kerah sang ayah.

"Aku mau kok,"

Jawaban gadis mungil di hadapannya membuat Ichigo seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Seluruh perhatian matanya mengarah pada Rukia.

"Karena aku merasa nyaman dan tenang bersamamu, suatu saat kau harus menikahiku. Kau harus berjanji." Rukia melanjutkan pernyataannya dan membuat Ichigo ambruk kebelakang memikirkan dimasa depan ia harus menikahi gadis bermata ungu itu.

"Ada apa dengan Ichigo, _oji-san? _Apa dia tidak suka menikah denganku?" tanya Rukia pada Isshin yang masih terus saja tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan itu Rukia-chan, dia terlalu gembira karena ternyata kau mau menikah dengannya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah lebih merah dari apel," ucap Isshin sambil menunjuk wajah memerah milik anaknya.

"Tutup mulutmu _oyaji!" _sepertinya Ichigo akan lebih menyukai panggilan baru untuk ayahnya tersebut.

**.**

Selesai dengan nasi goreng yang sedikit gosong dan membereskan piring serta meja, mereka bertiga berkumpul lagi dimeja bundar.

"Langkah selanjutnya, kita harus menghubungi nomor telepon rumahku. Tapi sebelumnya, suara penelepon harus disamarkan," Rukia melihat sekelilingnya, dan pandangannya jatuh pada koran bekas yang terletak di atas meja dapur. Gadis itu lalu berdiri mengambilnya kemudian diserahkan pada Isshin.

"Ke-kenapa _oji-san _yang harus meneleponnya, Rukia-chan?" Isshin sedikit protes pada tugasnya.

"Karena jelas mereka akan mengenali suaraku dan kita tidak mungkin menyuruh Ichigo. Dengan suara cemprengnya, mereka pasti tidak akan percaya," jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

"Hei! Suaraku tidak cempreng!" Ichigo sedikit berteriak dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi. "Oh baiklah, terserah kau saja."

"Jika nanti berhadapan dengan ayahku, pastikan _oji-san _tidak gugup. Beliau memang sangat pandai mengintimidasi orang dengan ucapannya, jadi apapun yang terjadi tetaplah terlihat meyakinkan!" saran Rukia dengan semangat yang berlebih sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Ichigo dan Isshin hanya bisa terpana dengan sikap yang ditunjukkan gadis mungil itu. Sikap yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan para korban penculikkan yang sering mereka lihat diberita-berita kriminal.

Isshin mulai menggulung koran tadi menjadi berbentuk silinder. Menunggu Rukia selesai mengetikkan nomor telepon rumahnya pada ponsel jaman dulu miliknya. Sambil berdoa dalam hati agar nanti suara yang ia keluarkan tidak bergetar karena rasa takut yang kini sudah membuat jari-jari tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai sarapan yang tidak separti biasa—karena ketidak hadiran si putri kecil, Byakuya menyuruh isterinya untuk beristirahat. Hal yang langsung ditolak oleh Hisana. Ia juga ingin membantu atau setidaknya memberi semangat pada Byakuya untuk menemukan Rukia. Melihat keseriusan dari mata isterinya, akhirnya Byakuya mengalah dan membiarkan Hisana berada di sampingnya.

Terlihat sekitar lima orang berpakaian serba hitam dan kacamata hitam bertengger di pangkal hidung masing-masing, tak lupa sebuah _headset_ terpasang rapi dan tersembunyi di telinga sebelah kanan memasuki ruang tengah.

Tidak, Byakuya tidak menghubungi polisi manapun. Ia hanya meminta bantuan teman yang kebetulan adalah seorang detektif swasta yang sangat handal. Jadi dari segi teknis, pengusaha berwajah dingin itu tidak melanggar peraturan yang diberikan penculik anaknya, bukan?

Mereka segera mempersiapkan alat penyadap dan keperluan lain di meja tamu. Seorang yang paling tua diantara mereka berjalan menghampiri pasangan suami-isteri yang akan menuju ruang tengah.

"Jadi apa benar Rukia-chan diculik?" tanyanya dan melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakai.

"Itu benar Barragan-san,dan kami meminta bantuanmu untuk segera menemukannya," ujar Byakuya menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat pada orang yang sudah dikenalnya semenjak kecil.

Ayah Byakuya—Kuchiki Soujun dan Barragan Luisenberg adalah teman semasa SMA kemudian berlanjut pada jenjang kuliah, meski jurusan yang mereka ambil berbeda. Soujun berada di fakultas ekonomi, sedang sahabatnya mengambil jurusan hukum tentu saja.

Baru saja akan melanjutkan perbincangan, suara derap kaki mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Kuchiki-sama, ada telepon dari oarang yang tidak mau menyebutkan identitasnya. Dia bilang 'berikan teleponnya pada Tuanmu jika besok masih ingin melihat putrinya bernapas'," ucap seorang pembantu bermata oranye cerah sambil menyodorkan gagang telepon pada majikannya.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Byakuya mengambil telepon yang mungkin akan mempertemukan pada malaikat mungilnya. Sedang Barragan segera memberi kode kepada anak buahnya untuk menyadap pembicaraan mereka.

_"Apa benar ini Kuchiki Byakuya-sama?" _tanya seorang di seberang dengan suara serak dan sedikit tidak jelas.

"Benar. Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Byakuya menjawab dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

_"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang perlu kau tahu hanyalah apa kemauanku." _seorang diseberang sana juga menggunakan nada dingin untuk meladeni Byakuya.

Barragan memberi isyarat pada Byakuya agar mengulur percakapan mereka. Mengerti hal itu, ayah satu anak tersebut mengangguk.

"Lalu apa maumu?" Byakuya bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menghina.

_"Apa kau belum membaca kaus yang kukirimkan padamu kemarin? Seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa mauku!" _bentak suara misterius itu.

"Kaus yang mana? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan?" Byakuya terus berusaha memancing emosi si penculik yang sepertinya akan menyembur keluar.

_"Berikan aku seratus juta jika kau ingin anakmu hidup!"_

"Seratus juta yen atau seratus juta dollar?"

_'Bagus teruslah begitu Byakuya! Teruslah mengulur waktu agar lokasinya terlacak !' _mungkin itu yang ingin diucapkan Barragan saat mengacungkan jempolnya pada orang yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

_"Seratus juta yen, sialan!"_ teriak orang asing di seberang frustasi.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan anakku terlebih dulu," Byakuya masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang dingin.

Terdengar suara bergemerisik sebelum suara yang sanggup membuat Byakuya membelalakkan manik abu-nya lebar.

"_Tou-san!"_

_Tuut tuuut tuuut_

"Rukia!"

Terlambat. Hanya nada putus yang membalas teriakan Byakuya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rukia-chan, Bya-kun?" tanya Hisana yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan suaminya.

"Entahlah. Sambungannya terputus bahkan sebelum sempat aku menanyakan keadaannya," Byakuya mengalihkan perhatian pada sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam diseberangnya.

"Maaf, padahal hanya kurang sedikit lagi. Tapi sayangnya mereka memutuskan sambungan telepon tepat dua detik sebelum semua terlacak." jawab salah satu anak buah berambut hitam sebahu yang terlihat paling pendek diantara teman-temannya.

Mendengar hal itu Byakuya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Menghembuskan napas panjang yang terdengar pasrah. Ternyata penculik putrinya lebih cerdik dari yang diperkirakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau malah menutup teleponnya Rukia-chan? Bukankah kau ingin bicara dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Isshin bingung karena begitu memanggil ayahnya gadis itu langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

"Aku lupa jika _tou-san _mempunyai kenalan detektif handal. Yang kutakutkan bila mereka menyadap telepon dari kita, maka tak lama lagi tempat ini akan ditemukan," jelas Rukia pada Isshin yang hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Apa kita harus pergi dari sini?" Ichigo jadi terlihat takut membayangkan dirinya diseret kekantor polisi dan dipenjara.

"Tidak perlu, kurasa mereka belum selesai memindai data jadi sementara kita masih aman."

"Kau tahu darimana semua hal seperti itu? Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya menebaknya!" ucap Ichigo asal.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku hanya sering melihatnya di film yang sering kutonton bersama Ichimaru-san!" balas Rukia tidak terima. "Seingatku butuh waktu sekitar dua menit untuk menyelesaikan pemindaian, dan menurut durasi bicara di ponsel menunjukkan satu menit lima puluh delapan detik."

"Nya-nyaris saja kita ketahuan," Isshin berkata dengan tangan memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Selanjutnya kita harus lebih berhati-hati," Rukia menatap Isshin dan menyerahkan kembali ponselnya. "_Oji-san_, hubungi lagi ayahku lagi karena kita belum memberi tahu di mana letak transaksinya."

"Baiklah. Semoga setelah semua ini berakhir aku masih bisa melihat isteriku yang cantik dan matahari terbit esok hari," dengan menekan tombol hijau dua kali, Isshin mempersiapkan mental sekuat banteng yang ingin terbang.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama begitu nada sambung terdengar satu kali, suara dingin berwibawa memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Bawa uangnya tengah malam ini. Aku akan menunggumu di taman kecil dua ratus meter dari arah barat Seireitei _Medical Centre. _Dan jika ada satu orang saja yang mengikuti atau mengawasi kita, aku bisa memastikan jika Rukia-chan saat itu juga pergi ke surga karena kesalahan ayahnya," tanpa memberi kesempatan Byakuya angkat suara, Isshin langsung mematikan teleponnya. Terlihat keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

"Wajahmu seperti baru saja melihat hantu yang telanjang, _oyaji,"_ celutuk Ichigo melihat keadaan ayahnya yang cukup memprihatinkan.

"Kau tak pernah bisa tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini anak nakal!" Isshin mencubit gemas pipi putranya. "Tapi Rukia-chan, seratus juta itu terlalu banyak. Ap—"

"Tidak apa-apa _oji-san,_ anggap saja rejeki dari _Kami-sama. Oji-san_ juga bisa menggunakannya untuk melunasi hutang di bank dan sisanya mungkin bisa digunakan untuk modal awal usaha," jawab Rukia tersenyum manis mendengar ada orang yang sedikit menolak rejeki nomplok.

"Kau benar-benar seperti malaikat bagi keluarga kami Rukia-chan," Isshin menundukkan kepala, tangannya berusaha menyeka air mata yang mengalir keluar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu ini."

Melihat itu Rukia menghampiri pria yang sudah dianggap ayah kedua karena kehangatan yang dipancarkannya. Melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya pada tubuh besar Isshin, gadis itu ikut terisak.

"_Oji-san _tak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin oji-san tidak melupakanku dan itu sudah cukup untukku," balas Rukia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan gadis sepertimu, Rukia-chan! Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau adalah calon menantuku?" ujar Isshin sambil melirik Ichigo yang terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam, namun terlihat seorang pria berambut panjang sudah bersiap-siap. Dua buah koper cukup besar berwarna hitam berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Satu menit setelah pembicaraan dengan penculik putrinya berakhir, ia langsung mengambil seluruh uang yang berada dalam brankas besinya. Untunglah, persediaan uang tunai yang ia punya lebih dari cukup untuk menebus malaikat mungilnya dari tangan para penjahat.

Barragan sempat menawarkan pengawalan jarak jauh untuknya, namun mengingat otak si penculik cukup cerdik, Byakuya tak mau mengambil resiko itu. Pria tua itu juga memberi ide untuk menempatkan salah satu _sniper _terbaiknya disalah satu gedung tinggi disekitar lokasi pertemuan. Gagasan yang ternyata tidak ditolak oleh Tuan Besar Kuchiki. Mengingat jika ada gerakan mereka yang mencurigakan atau mencoba menyakiti putrinya, mungkin ia tak segan-segan untuk memberi isyarat pada sniper agar meledakkan isi otak si penculik.

"Kau sudah memasukkan semua uang ke dalam koper yang kuberikan tadi Byakuya?" tanya Barragan sambil duduk di sofa belakang pria berambut panjang.

Menoleh kebelakang dan menghampiri tempat di mana ia duduk, Byakuya juga ikut mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya yang terasa mati. "Tentu saja sudah. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani bermain-main denganku."

"Jika sudah tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" pria yang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu mengambil kopi yang disediakan dan meminumnya sedikit.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya. Namun jika kutemukan sedikit saja luka pada tubuh putriku, aku tidak akan memaafkannya," butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Byakuya menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Tapi bagaimana jika alatmu nanti tidak berfungsi?"

Barraga tertawa keras, seakan pertanyaan Byakuya tadi adalah semacam lelucon konyol baginya. "Itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi Byakuya, semua peralatan yang kupunyai sudah teruji dan selalu yang terbaik!"

Dua buah koper hitam yang dijadikan wadah uang tebusan memang bukan koper biasa. Di sana terdapat alat pelacak dan penyadap yang akan aktif begitu kopernya terbuka. Kedua alat itu tersimpan rapi dan tersembunyi di dalam pegangan benda berbentuk kotak tersebut.

Byakuya melihat lagi jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Menghela napas panjang karena lelah menunggu. Hanya sepuluh menit berlalu sejak ia memeriksanya terakhir kali. Kenapa disaat seperti ini waktu terasa berjalan seperti seekor siput, sangat lama baginya yang sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memeluk tubuh mungil anak satu-satunya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _sniper _yang kau janjikan itu?" Byakuya kembali bertanya. Siapa tahu waktu bisa cepat terlewati jika ia terus berbincang-bincang, meski tidak penting.

Barragan tersenyum penuh arti mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Putriku sudah lama terlatih dan dia pasti tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

"Aku tidak menyangka wanita berwajah setengah itu bisa menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang hebat," sindir Byakuya mengingat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah salah satu teman masa kecilnya yang selalu menggunakan semacam cadar atau kadang memakai pakaian berleher tinggi untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jangan mengatakan Tia-ku sebagai pembunuh bayaran! Meskipun ia _sniper _yang handal tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun menembak orang tanpa alasan," bela sang ayah yang tidak terima putri kesayangannya disebut pembunuh. "Saat ini Tia sedang mencari posisi yang tepat untuk melakukan eksekusi. Kau mau mereka langsung mati atau dibuat sekarat dulu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi sudah kubilang 'kan," Byakuya terlihat seperti berpikir sembari memandangi langit-langit kediamannya. "Katakan padanya jika nanti kuberi isyarat tangan kanan, itu berarti mereka harus mati. Jika tangan kiri, biarkan mereka pergi. Kita bisa menangkapnya jika ia membuka koper."

"Kau terlalu baik pada mereka Byaku. Jika aku jadi kau, mereka pasti akan langsung menghadapi kematian di tanganku satu detik setelah putriku berada nyaman dipelukan." ujarnya sarkatis.

"Dan membuat putriku trauma seumur hidup karena melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat aku membunuh mereka, begitu? Kurasa jawabannya tidak." tutup Byakuya pada pembicaraan malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung. . .**

* * *

**A/N: **Untuk nasib Isshin selanjutnya kita akan tahu dichapter depan, sekaligus chapter terakhir ^^. Dan aku ucapkan terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu membaca karya gagal ini, terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang menyempatkan mengisi kotak reviu. Sungguh rasanya seperti mendapat hadiah mercy dari magnum(?). Percaya atau tidak aku sampe ketawaketiwi sendiri dikamar membaca reviu kalian semua :D. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk uzumaki. kuchiki, Keiko Eni Naomi,hendrik. widyawati , Krabby Paty, Ray Kousen7, dan Hikary Cresenti Ravenia, balasan reviu udah dikirim lewat pos. Kalian benarbenar membuat semangat menulisku naik lagi ^^.

Dan untuk yang tidak login ini balesannya:

**emy: **Terima kasih banyak udah mereviu! Ini udah aku update semoga termasuk kilat, hehehe. Dan terima kasih sudah menyukai gaya penulisanku ^^. Reviu lagi ya...

**Guest: **Terima kasih banyak udah mereviu! Sesuai permintaan, ini update-nya ^^. Silahkan dibaca

**Guest:** Terima kasih banyak udah mereviu! Iyah, Rukia emang anaknya baik hati dan suka menolong ^^. Reviu lagi yah...

**Qren: **Terima kasih banyak udah mereviu! Rukia pada dasarnya seperti magnet bagi kaum adam, termasuk Ichigo ^^. Reviu lagi ya...

**aeni hibiki****:**Terima kasih banyak udah mereviu! Reaksi dari papa Byaku sudah bisa diliat diatas ^^. Reviu lagi ya...

**Seo Shin Young****:**Terima kasih banyak udah mereviu! Dan terima kasih sudah menyukai cerita ini, semoga adegan diatas tidak terlalu romens , aku juga berdoa agar penculikannya berjalan lancar ^^. Silahkan mereviu lagi.

Oh ya, aku mau minta maaf kepada ranger-san, kemarin penname-nya malah kutulis rengez T.T Sekali lagi mohon maaf, kemarin aku kurang konsen, tapi udah ku-edit kok^^

Satu lagi, mungkin chapter depan akan sedikit lebih lama untuk update. Aku masih bingung harus bagaimana dengan endingnya. Ada yang mau kasih saran?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku Mau 100 Juta Yen! **

**Disclaimer: Punya-nya Kubo Tite**

**Summary: "Pokoknya aku mau SERATUS JUTA YEN!"/"Ta-tapi..."/"Tidak ada 'tapi' seratus juta, atau tidak sama sekali!"/"Tapi itu uang yang terlalu banyak untuk kami!" **

**Warning: Bahasa kaku, cerita berantakan, diskripsi kurang, alur sangat lambat, AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, Ichiruki fic.**

* * *

**DON'T LIKE, CLICK BACK IMMEDIATELY**

**»«**

**.**

**«»**

**.**

Malam ini tepat pukul 11.20. Kurosaki Isshin, selama lebih dari 35 tahun ia hidup dan menghembuskan napas di dunia ini, tidak pernah merasa setegang ini sebelumnya. Di sampingnya terdapat Rukia yang berusaha keras menahan kantuknya sejak tadi, terlihat dari matanya sudah sangat merah juga mulutnya yang tidak henti-hentinya menguap. Hal yang tidak jauh berbeda dirasakan oleh bocah berambut jingga. Memang sewajarnya anak-anak seumuran mereka sudah terlelap di pulau kapuk.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali Rukia-chan, seharusnya kau menuruti nasihatku tadi untuk tidur sebentar," ujar Isshin membelai kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Tidak apa-apa _oji-san, _lagipula ini pengalaman pertamaku begadang," balas Rukia mencoba tersenyum namun terpotong karena ia sudah menguap lagi_._

"Hei, benarkah aku tidak boleh ikut?" Ichigo mencoba untuk bertanya.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Sudah kubilang tadi, jika kau ikut semua akan berantakan. Lagipula kau disini juga mempunyai tugas yang tidak kalah penting!" ucap Rukia kembali bersemangat.

Mendengar kalau ia mempunyai tugas penting, membuat Ichigo menendang rasa kantuknya jauh-jauh. "Benarkah? Tugas penting apa untukku?"

"Tugasmu adalah..." Rukia menghentikan ucapannya agar bocah oren semakin penasaran, "Membantu dengan doa kepada _Kami-sama _supaya_oji-san _bisa kembali dengan nyawa yang masih berada dalam tubuhnya!" gadis itu mengucapakannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

"Sialan, kupikir aku harus apa!" Ichigo mengerutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tapi itu penting, Nak. Bayangkan saja jika nanti ayah pulang membawa uang namun kepala ayah tertinggal di tempat pertemuan," Isshin mencoba menakut-nakuti anak semata wayangnya.

"Itu tidak lucu _oyaji, _sekarang cepatlah berangkat dan bawa uangnya dengan selamat."

"Waaah~ terima kasih sudah mendoakan ayah tercintamu ini, Sayaaang~" pria berjambang tersebut bangun dari duduknya dan mulai memutar-mutar tubuhnya seolah penari balet profesional.

Rukia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah unik pria didepannya, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur mempunyai ayah yang sangat menghibur seperti itu kepala jeruk."

"Bersyukur?" Ichigo membeo, "Aku dikutuk _Kami-sama _sehingga memiliki ayah aneh seperti itu Rukia." bocah itu mengarahkan telujuknya pada orang yang masih berputar bahagia.

"Maksudku setidaknya ayahmu bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum." anak bermata cokelat muda itu menoleh pada gadis yang seolah baru saja mengatakan jika ayahnya adalah ayah idola. "Ah sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Rukia kemudian bangkit berdiri, menghampiri Isshin yang ternyata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kami berangkat Ichigo, jaga dirimu baik-baik," terdengar suara Rukia sebelum suara pintu tertutup membuat suasana di dalam rumah itu seketika hening.

"Seharusnya kau yang menjaga diri baik-baik malaikat mungil," lirih Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara mesin mobil terdengar oleh telinga bocah itu, lalu suaranya terdengar semakin samar dan akhirnya menghilang. Ichigo menghela napas panjang dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke lantai, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya. Angannya untuk segera berlabuh ke alam mimpi terganggu karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan terasa geli bergerak-gerak di pipinya. Membuka sedikit mata yang baru terpejam beberapa detik, ia tolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri. Manik cokelatnya terbuka sempurna menyadari sepasang mata besar dan berwarna merah menatapnya balik.

"RUKIAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Byakuya sudah berada di tempat itu sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kakinya tidak bisa berhenti untuk tetap diam. Ia mondar-mandir seperti setrika rusak yang masih dipaksa untuk merapikan baju yang kusut. Berkali-kali ia melihat sekeliling, memastikan jika ada tanda penculiknya datang. Setiap kali ada kendaraan yang lewat, jantungnya berdegub kencang, berharap itu adalah si penculik bersama putrinya. Kembali ia melihat pergelangan tangannya dimana sebuah jam bermerk melingkar, masih sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum tepat tengah malam. Beberapa kaleng kopi yang tidak biasa diminumnya kini terlihat berserakan di sekitar tempat sampah yang sudah penuh. Mencoba duduk dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, ia melihat puncak gedung didepannya. Di sanalah Tia berada, sekitar seratus meter dari tempatnya bertemu dengan Rukia. Siap untuk melepaskan peluru pembunuh jika diperlukan.

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar suara mobil berhenti di dekatnya. Seorang pria mengenakan topi rajut hitam dan kain untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya keluar. Membuka pintu belakang, ia menggendong gadis kecil yang sangat diyakininya sebagai putrinya.

"_Tou-san!" _Rukia berteriak memanggil ayahnya seakan sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

Byakuya mencoba mendekati mereka, tapi suara serak pria yang membawa putrinya menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa kau sudah membawa uang yang kuminta tanpa kurang satu sen pun?"

"Ya, semuanya berada di dalam koper itu," Byakuya menunjuk dua benda hitam disamping kirinya.

Pria bertopi rajut mengangguk-angguk. Lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang sangat sepi. "Kau tidak menghubungi siapapun untuk melindungimu 'kan? Jika ada aku tak segan-segan membawa putri kecilmu ini mati bersamaku." ancamnya.

"_Oji-san, _aku belum mau mati," bisik Rukia sangat lirih. Isshin mengedipkan sebelah matanya seakan menjawab kekhawatiran gadis tersebut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menghubungi siapapun. Sekarang serahkan putriku." Byakuya mencoba bicara setenang mungkin.

Isshin tertawa keras, "Jangan terburu-buru Kuchiki-sama. Pertama bisakah kau memasukkan satu-persatu koper-koper itu kedalam bagasi mobilku?"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Byakuya menuruti perintah pria itu.

"Sebut saja itu hukuman ringan untuk ayahmu karena menyia-nyiakan gadis semanis dirimu, Rukia-chan." ucap Isshin pelan pada gadis mungil digendongannya.

Rukia mencium pipi Isshin cepat dan tak lupa memberikan senyuman. "Terima kasih banyak _oji-san."_

Selesai memindahkan koper ke dalam bagasi, Byakuya kembali menagih putrinya yang belum dilepaskan. Menurunkan Rukia perlahan, gadis itu langsung berlari kedalam pelukan hangat sang ayah.

"_Tou-san, _aku merindukanmu! Sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Rukia masih memeluk erat ayahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia? Apa mereka menyakitimu sayang?" Byakuya bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang jarang Rukia dengar.

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukan dan memandang wajah lelah dan sedikit pucat milik ayahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja _tou-san. _Mereka cukup ramah padaku jadi jangan sakiti mereka," Rukia menempelkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya di pipi Byakuya._ "_Pipi ___tou-san _sangat dingin, pasti tou-san sangat khawatir. Maafkan Rukia tou-san, maaf!" mata ungu Rukia terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca.

Byakuya tersenyum, lalu mulai menggendong malaikat mungilnya. Tak lupa melambaikan tangan kiri begitu berbalik dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir. Meninggalkan Isshin yang masih terdiam memandang kepergian mereka. Melihat Rukia melambaikan tangannya kecil, ia pun tersenyum dan membalasnya. Setelah kedua orang tersebut menghilang dari pandangan, Isshin menghela napas lega dan memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana. '_Sepertinya aku masih bisa bertemu isteriku dan melihat matahari terbenam esok hari' _ujarnya dalam hati. Sambil bersiul-siul layaknya seorang yang menang dalam perjudian, pria itu masuk kedalam mobil, dan mulai meninggalkan taman bersejarah baginya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Ohayou tou-san! Ohayou kaa-san!" _sapa Rukia ceria, saat menghampiri kedua orang tuanya di meja makan. Samalam Rukia memang diberi ceramah panjang lebar dari ayah dan ibunya, agar ia lebih berhati-hati jika pulang sendirian. Tentu saja diakhiri dengan pelukan dan ciuman dari ibunda tercinta.

"_Ohayou Rukia-chan, _kenapa kau hanya menghabiskan susu saja? Apa pagi ini kau terburu-buru, Sayang?" tanya Hisana karena anaknya tersebut tidak memakan sarapannya.

Gadis itu memandang ibunya dan tersenyum senang. "Benar _kaa-san, _hari ini ada urusan penting di sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Biar _tou-san _yang mengantarkanmu kesekolah Rukia, karena hari ini_ tou-san_ ambil cuti" Byakuya menawarkan jasanya.

Mendangar perkataan sang ayah, Rukia menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Ti-tidak usah _tou-san!_ Rukia tidak mau merepotkan _tou-san_ yang kelelahan semalam, biar Ichimaru-san saja yang mengantar seperti biasanya," gadis itu langsung mengambil roti panggang bagiannya lalu mencium pipi ibu dan ayahnya. "Rukia berangkat dulu!"

Kedua orang berumur awal 30 itu hanya saling pandang melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Bukankah Rukia-chan selalu berharap agar ayahnya yang mengantarkan ke sekolah? Kenapa sekarang dia malah menolaknya?" komentar Hisana kemudian.

"Kamu benar, sepertinya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Tingkahnya lebih gesit daripada seekor kelinci yang melompat," kata Byakuya sambil melipat koran paginya. "Baiklah, aku akan ke ruang kerja. Siapa tahu para penculik itu sudah membuka isi kopernya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam mengkilat terparkir rapi di depan sebuah rumah kecil. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih keperakan terlihat duduk bersandar santai di atas kap mobil tersebut, sambil sesekali melihat arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Seberapa pun ingin ia masuk kedalam, ia harus menahannya karena perintah sang putri kecil yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap menunggu di luar.

Klik... klik...

"Uaaaaaah,"

"Waaaaaw,"

"Astaga!"

Tiga kata berbeda itu meluncur dari mulut tiga orang yang berbeda pula ketika membuka salah satu dari dua koper yang mereka bawa semalam.

"Aku hanya pernah melihat daun gugur sebanyak ini saat musim gugur," ujar anak laki-laki berambut oren terang.

"Kau benar anakku, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku aku baru melihat uang sebanyak ini layaknya daun yang disapu," sang ayah berkomentar dengan mata yang tidak berkedip.

"Ayahku memang hebat, bisa menyediakan uang segunung hanya dalam waktu singkat," Rukia ikut kagum dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

Gadis itu memang sengaja menyuruh Isshin untuk membuka koper keesokan harinya, saat ia berada disana. Rukia juga ingin melihat seberapa banyak uang 100 juta itu. Sekalian mengambil kelincinya yang tertinggal di rumah tersebut.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih Rukia-chan, kami tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan jika tidak bertemu denganmu," ucap Isshin mengusap kepala Rukia.

"Bukan masalah _oji-san, _aku malah sangat senang bisa membantu kesulitan seseorang," Rukia tersenyum menanggapi Isshin.

Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab, Ichigo tidak mau diam saja. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengganti seluruh uangmu ini sepuluh kali lipat!"

Isshin dan Rukia terbengong mendengar ucapan seorang anak yang masih belum lulus SMP itu.

"Kau tidak perlu menggantinya Ichigo, apalagi sampai sepuluh kali lipat. Aku sangat ikhlas memberikannya pada kalian."

"Tapi seluruh uang ini bukan milikmu Rukia, ini semua milik ayahmu. Jadi aku akan mengembalikan padanya dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu," Ichigo masih mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba," Rukia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat kelinci cokelatnya. "Aku harus segera berangkat sekolah, dan sampaikan salamku pada Masaki _oba-san _jika beliau sudah sembuh."

"Tentu saja aku akan menyampaikannya putri ketigaku!" Isshin mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai persetujuan.

"Terima kasih Rukia dan jangan sampai ada yang menculikmu lagi," Ichigo mengingatkan sambil berjalan di belakang gadis mungil tersebut.

Rukia memakai sepatunya lalu berbalik memandang Ichigo. "Aku bisa beladiri kau ingat? Jaga dirimu baik-baik Ichigo, dan jangan pernah berpikir jika kau ada kesulitan akan selalu ada yang membantumu. Kau harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari masalahmu. Aku pergi dulu."

Ichigo memandang Rukia yang berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Aku pasti bisa mengembalikannya sepuluh kali lipat seperti janjiku, kau tunggu saja."

**.**

Di sebuah ruang kerja yang rapi dan nyaman, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang memejamkan matanya tersenyum tipis. "Dasar anak nakal. Sepertinyaa _tou-san _harus menghukummu karena sudah membuat khawatir."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian...**

Seorang gadis mungil terlihat sibuk memilih pernak-pernik aksesoris yang akan dibelinya. Berpindah dari etalase yang satu ke yang lainnya, meskipun sudah cukup banyak barang yang terletak di keranjang bawaan. Mata ungu-gelapnya terpaku pada sebuah pin berbentuk kepala kelinci berpita. "Wah, yang ini cantik sekali~" Tak perlu berpikir lagi, gadis itu langsung mengambilnya kemudian berjalan menuju kasir.

"Semuanya 435 yen!" seru seorang di balik mesin kasir.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, sejenak mata violetnya bertabrakan dengan iris cokelat penjaga kasir. Warna mata yang sepertinya cukup familiar baginya. Baru saja gadis itu membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, sang pemuda mendahuluinya. "Rukia? Maaf, apakah nama Anda Rukia?"

"Ya benar. Nama saya Rukia. Tunggu sebentar, rasa-rasanya saya pernah melihat Anda."

Pemuda di depan Rukia membuka topi yang menutupi rambutnya, dan muncullah warna oranye terang di baliknya. "Ini aku Ichigo! Kau masih ingat padaku kan?"

Rukia menutup mulutnya yang menganga tidak percaya. "Ya Tuhan! Aku tak percaya kita bertemu disini setelah sekian tahun Ichi!" balas Rukia tertawa renyah. "Jadi, sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?"

"Aku hanya mampir saja kemari. Mengecek apa semua berjalan lancar disini," ujar Ichigo yang membuat Rukia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Apa kau punya waktu sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Boleh saja. Tapi apa nanti kau tidak dimarahi atasanmu jika bolos kerja?"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Rukia. "Tidak akan ada yang berani memarahiku jika aku adalah bos-nya. Tunggulah sebentar diluar, aku akan mengganti bajuku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang remaja itu duduk berhadapan. Di depan masing-masing terdapat segelas minuman dan juga sepotong kue cokelat. Suasana kafe siang itu terbilang cukup sepi. Hanya ada mereka dan sepasang pengunjung lainnya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau menjadi seorang bos Ichigo?" tanya Rukia memulai perbincangan.

"Tentu saja. Aku berusaha untuk menepati janjiku padamu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Aku bekerja sangat keras untuk itu," jawab sang pemuda sambil tersenyum.

Rukia mengaduk-aduk minumannya—segelas jus stawberry, lalu meminumnya sedikit. "Jangan seperti itu Ichi, kau membuatku tampak seperti rentenir. Lalu bagaimana kabar ibumu?"

"Kau tidak seperti rentenir, ini semua murni karena kemauanku sendiri. Dan untuk _kaa-san, beliau sudah sangat sehat. Dia selalu menanyakan kapan bisa bertemu denganmu," ucap Ichigo menatap Rukia lurus. "Kau terlihat semakin cantik Rukia."_

Mendengar kalimat pujian dari seseorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu membuat wajah Rukia sedikit memerah. "Jangan menggombal denganku Ichigo, itu tidak mempan! Syukurlah jika beliau semakin sehat, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu."

"Memangnya kau tahu di mana rumahku?" Ichigo menyendok kue cokelat miliknya. "Aku tidak sedang menggombal Rukia, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kulihat."

Wajah Rukia terlihat semakin berwarna mendengar penuturan Ichigo. "Tidak tahu sih, tapi kau kan bisa mengantarku kesana, _tawake!"_

"Bahkan kau terlihat lebih manis jika sedang terlihat kesal seperti itu," pria berambut oren terang terus saja menggoda Rukia.

"Hentikan rayuanmu itu, karena aku sudah punya kekasih," ucapan Rukia seketika membuat senyum diwajah Ichigo luntur.

Mulut Ichigo membuka-tutup ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak ada satu kata yang sanggup dikeluarkannya. Melihat ekspresi pria di depannya seperti ikan yang terperangkap jala nelayan, Rukia terkikik geli. "Aku hanya bercanda Ichigo, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai pacar saat ini. Bukankah dulu kau sudah berjanji akan menikahiku, hm?"

Mendengar perkataan Rukia tersebut, Ichigo menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, melipat tangan didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Rukia terpana pada aksi teman lamanya itu yang seperti anak lima tahun yang tidak diajak ke taman bermain.

"Ya Tuhan Ichi~ kau sangat menggemaskan sekali jika merajuk seperti itu," ucap Rukia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu. Dan saat kau mengatakan jika sudah mempunyai kekasih, rasa-rasanya roh-ku seketika keluar dari tubuhku Rukia," Ichigo berujar dengan muka yang masih terlihat sebal.

Pembicaraan keduanya masih terus berlanjut sampai Rukia sadar jika ia masih ada mata kuliah siang itu. Ichigo tidak menyiakan kesempatan untuk mengantarkan gadis berambut hitam itu kembali ke kampusnya.

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan kembali mereka. Tak seharipun dilewatkan Ichigo untuk selalu bertemu malaikat mungilnya. Mengantar jemput Rukia kuliah menjadi pekerjaan tetapnya akhir-akhir ini.

Akhir pekan ini Ichigo berencana mengajak Rukia pergi kesuatu tempat yang pasti disukai gadis itu. Pukul 9 pagi pemuda itu sudah berada di rumah keluarga Kuchiki. Beruntung baginya karena ayah dan ibu Rukia sedang pergi keluar kota.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama Ichi," ujar Rukia menghampiri pria yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah.

Begitu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, manik cokelat Ichigo berbinar kagum melihat penampilan Rukia. Gadis itu sebenarnya hanya memakai rok biru selutut, dengan atasan kaus putih kasual dipadukan dengan jaket mini berwarna senada dengan roknya. Sepatu hak setinggi kurang dari 10 senti menjadi pelengkap penampilannya. Semuanya terlihat biasa saja, kecuali bagi pria berambut oranye Rukia bahkan lebih cantik dibandingkan super model manapun.

"I-iya, tidak apa kok," kata Ichigo begitu tersadar dari hipnotis yang secara tidak langsung diberikan Rukia. "Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum senang saat tangan besar Ichigo menggandeng tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia's PoV**

Pejalanan kurang dari 1 jam ini membawaku dari Seireitei menuju Tokyo. Ichigo belum mau mengatakan apapun tentang tempat yang ditujunya. Namun begitu mobilnya berhenti di halaman parkir, aku tidak percaya memandang gerbang raksasa di depanku. 'Welcome to ChappyLand' aku membaca tulisan itu berulang kali, kucubit tanganku agar menyadarkanku jika aku sedang bermimpi di siang hari. Tempat yang sangat ingin kukunjungi semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali dibuka. Ichigo, dia tidak mungkin bisa membaca pikiran seseorang, iya kan?

"Kenapa diam saja Rukia? Ayo keluar, bukankah kau ingin kemari?" pertanyaan pemuda itu mengembalikanku ke bumi. Kupandangi dirinya yang sudah beranjak keluar dari mobil, memutari bagian depan, dan akhirnya membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu jika aku ingin kemari?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulutku.

Pria didepanku hanya tersenyum dan mulai menggandeng tanganku. "Karena aku adalah Ichigo," sial, sombong sekali tingkahnya.

Kami berjalan menuju tempat penjualan tiket, namun Ichigo tidak berhenti untuk membelinya. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas pada petugas jaga dan langsung melenggang masuk. Sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Baru berjalan sekitar sepuluh langkah, kami disambut dengan iringan karnaval mini. Ada lebih dari 15 orang yang memakai kostum Chappy dan memainkan _drum band dengan meriah. Kemudian mereka membentuk dua baris tepat disamping kiri-ku dan samping kanan Ichigo. Dari ujung muncul lagi Chappy yang memakai tuksedo warna hitam dan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah. Perlahan ia—Chappy— menghampiri Ichigo. Hei, apa dia ingin melamar Ichigo?_

Aku hanya memandangnya, aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku agar tidak berteriak histeris dan memeluk makhluk imut berwarna putih juga bertelinga panjang di depanku ini! Ichigo lalu mengambil bunga dari tangan Chappy dan memandangku dengan senyuman yang... yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang indah, yang sanggup membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, yang sanggup membuatku menahan napas, dan juga yang sanggup membuat kedua belah pipiku memerah.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo memulai pidatonya sambil berlutut dihadapanku dengan satu lutut menempel di bumi dan memandang tepat di kedua iris ungu gelapku. "Aku, Kurosaki Ichigo, hari ini akan memenuhi janjiku sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Janji yang terucap bukan karena rasa ingin berterima kasih, janji yang selama ini selalu berada dalam memori otakku, sebuah janji yang jika aku mengingatnya akan selalu membuatku tersenyum senang." ucapannya langsung membuat jari-jariku terasa dingin.

"Selama ini aku berusaha keras agar bisa membuat semua mimpiku menjadi nyata. Menemukanmu bukanlah sebuah hal yang mudah, namun takdir membuat semua menjadi indah."

"Ichigo..." gumamku lirih. Kulirik sekitarku, oh tidak! Ternyata banyak sekali orang yang menyaksikan drama picisan ini!

"Semua yang berada di sini adalah milikmu Rukia, taman hiburan ini kubangun agar setiap hari kau dapat mengunjunginya," perkataan pria yang masih bersimpuh ini membuatku sangat terkejut. Jadi... ChappyLand ini miliknya? Seseorang yang kebetulan bertemu denganku sekitar seminggu yang lalu, yang kebetulan kutolong sepuluh tahun lalu, yang kebetulan dulu pernah berjanji akan menikahiku, yang kebetulan juga membuatku selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan bertemu lagi dengannya setelah ia mengantarkanku pulang kuliah?

"Namun yang paling penting, aku membuatnya untuk hadiah pernikahan kita kelak," hei, aku bahkan belum meng-iya-kan lamaran tidak langsungnya ini, dia malah sudah sampai perhikahan!

"Jadi Kuchiki Rukia, maukah kau menikah denganku?" aku masih terdiam atas ucapannya yang lebih dahsyat daripada terkena aliran listrik seribu volt. Tapi bukannya aku pernah kesetrum sih.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kuterima mawar merah di genggamannya, lalu ia berdiri dan memelukku erat. Melihat kerja kerasnya terpampang jelas dimataku, membuatku cukup yakin akan keseriusannya.

Kudengar tepuk tangan meriah dari sekeliling kami. Langsung saja kulepas pelukan pria didepanku ini. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo menggenggam tangan kiriku yang bebas dan langsung berlari keluar dari taman hiburan ini. Hei! Aku bahkan baru lima belas menit di sini dan belum melihat apapun yang ada di dalam, sekarang pria jingga itu mau langsung saja pulang?

"Kau bisa kemari kapanpun kau mau Rukia, tapi sekarang yang paling penting adalah meminta restu ayahmu dan secepatnya menikah."

"Hei!"

Dia terkikik mendengar nada protesku, aku belum lulus kuliah dan dia sudah mau mengajakku menikah? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Atau setidaknya kita bertunangan lebih dulu," ia tersenyum lembut, dan mampu membuatku sedikit kehilangan langkah.

Kau tahu Ichigo? Semua ini lebih dari yang kau janjikan dulu. Lebih dari sepuluh kali lipat dari seratus juta...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

* * *

**A/N: **Aku benar-benar kehilangan ritme dan dalam menulis cerita di chapter terakhir ini. Sama seperti El-Real yang bermain tanpa Cristiano Ronaldo, atau seperti Spanyol tanpa gaya _tiki-taka-nya._ Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang tidak pas dengan cerita di atas._ Ending-_nya sangat memaksa dan gaje, aku tahu itu. Namun aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian. Jika ada uneg-uneg atau apapun itu silahkan ditulis dikotak review ^^b

Jika ada yang belum jelas, disini Ichigo pemilik hak cipta Chappy. Dia dan ayahnya memulai usaha sejak sepuluh tahun lalu setelah mendapat uang dari sisa biaya operasi. Namun baru sekitar 3 tahun belakangan Chappy_ booming. _Anggap saja merk dagang Chappy sama seperti H*llo Kitt* di dunia nyata. Tentu saja, nama Chappy didapat Ichigo dari nama kelinci Rukia dulu.

Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita gagal ini, juga terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang bersedia memberi komentar di review, aku sangatsangatsangat berterima kasih sekali :*

Untuk **QRen**:Terima kasih udah reviu, maaf jika chapter ini samaa sekali tidak memuaskan T.T

**aene hibiki: **Terima kasih atas reviu-nya, semuanya happy end kok ^^

Mungkin multichapter selanjutnya aku mau bikin GrimmRuki ^^,

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, REVIEW PLEASE. . .


End file.
